


One too many drinks.

by T_WolfXD



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU, Intoxication, M/M, Not ocs, kind of at least, little bit of spice, not canon whatsoever, read my tumblr for more info
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_WolfXD/pseuds/T_WolfXD
Summary: Which, coincidentally, turned out to be just the right amount.
Relationships: Purple Guy/Mike Schmidt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	One too many drinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by!  
> Also posted to my tumblr, find more info about my works there: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fnaficsfordays

“Gonna get down yet, or…”

“I ain’t even reached the top yet, fucker!”

“You’re gonna break your goddamn neck if you try, I- no one’s gonna be able to catch-”

“You’re still down there, aren’t ya, fucking coward?”

“As if I can even see you! You’re just a blob from here, I can’t even tell if it’s still- tell if it’s you or just the branches-”

“You’ll tell soon enough, huh? Might fall and break a bone, but still I’m- I’m the one that’s climbing a goddamn tree!”

“Until you fall!”

“You still ain’t got shit on me, asshole!”

“Bitch!”

“Fuckin’ cunt!”

“I’d call you a grape, but it’s even truer now!”

“Do it, coward!”

“I fucking will!”

“I’m right here!”

“Vincent Eldon, you’re a goddamn, motherfucking bitch-ass _grape_!”

Michael could hear a hysterical bout of laughter from above him, leaves showering his hair as he leaned against the trunk. Wiping his face with his free hand, he felt uncontrollable giggles rise in his own throat, his dark vision swimming as he raised the bottle to his mouth yet again, the remaining drops of liquid inside tasteless yet buzzing on his tongue as he finished it. He nearly choked as he continued to laugh, blind euphoria clouding his senses.

“You gonna fuckin-” Vincent broke off with another giggle. “Gonna fuckin’ find out when and where the fuck we are yet?”

“ _You’re_ in a tree, we already know!”

“Didn’t mean like that-” More leaves fell from the branches, a small twig following this time as well. “God, how many bottles did- how many are there with ya?”

Michael gave a drunken giggle, not even bothering to try to look at the ground. “It’s all dark, hell if I know- probably dropped a few tryna get out here, can’t tell-”

“Probably because it’s night-”

“Fuck, it _is_?”

“We got the damn _night shift_ , don’t remember?” Vincent laughed. “And those little white things are stars, I think, even- even if they keep movin’ in my eyes-”

“Don’t even know how far away we are from the pizzeria, goddamn...”

“Try callin’ Scott, maybe he can get us somehow-”

“The hell’s he gonna do- isn’t like he’ll bring a damn ladder for you!”

“No, but it ain’t like you can either- he didn’t crush half a dozen bottles, maybe he’ll have something better-”

“Fuckin’ fine, god…” It took a few tries for Michael to finally turn on his phone, fumbling as the bright light shone in the near-black darkness.

“Jesus- turn it off!” Another twig fell, right on top of his head. “Damn, that’s way too fuckin’ bright-”

“You wanted me to make a call, what- did you expect something else?” Michael struggled to focus on the colors swirling around in his eyes. His fingers were slow as he tried to get to the contacts, the text all but unreadable in his state. At some point, he must’ve hit all the right areas, since suddenly, he could hear a dull, buzzing ring from it.

“Did something right?”

“Don’t even fucking know if it’s even Scott- just hoping for the best-” He shakily raised it to his ear, sliding down against the tree trunk as he waited. “Hell, I’m just praying it’s any of the others at all-”

“Oh, we’re fuckin- we’re dead if it’s the damn boss, if you accidentally got him, we might just walk up to the animatronics ourselves.”

“Don’t even keep his number- isn’t gonna be him, at least-”

“Sure hope not, fucking _god_ we’re wasted.”

“Sure are-” Michael broke off as the ringing stopped, and a familiar voice spoke.

“ _Hello? Michael? What do you need?_ ”

“What _don’t_ we need at this fuckin’ point-”

“Shut up. Hey, uh, Scott…” He gave a nervous chuckle. “We might be a bit lost out here, and, so, uh...”

“ _Lost out where? And who’s ‘we’?_ ”

He gave a drunken laugh, a lopsided grin forming on his face. “Me and Vincent might’ve just- we thought it’d be a good idea to… wander out, and… might’ve uh… had one too many drinks-”

“ _Just one?_ ”

“Or… two, or three, or… maybe a dozen, we lost count.”

A crackling sigh echoed through the phone. “ _You need me to pick you up?_ ”

“It’d be nice, yeah, but that’s- that’s kind of the issue. A bit dark out here, can’t really see too much… Honestly, don’t know how far we’ve gone.”

“ _Are there any clues, at least?_ ”

“Few, I think- Vincent’s in a tree, so I guess in the forest outside the pizzeria, but can’t really tell how deep in- might’ve dropped a couple bottles here and there, maybe it helps-”

“ _Wait, wait, wait. He’s in a tree?_ ”

“Oh yeah, that’s- that’s another problem.”

“ _Michael._ ”

“At least he hasn’t broken his neck up there… yet…”

“Is that a _challenge_ I fucking hear-?”

“ _No broken necks, Vincent. Just stay put. Please._ ” Inaudible speech could be heard for a moment, before Scott returned. “ _Alright… I’ll be out there with Jeremy. Just stay completely put, it shouldn’t take that long. Don’t move._ ”

“Can’t guarantee anything on… Vincent’s end, you- you know that.”

Another sigh. “ _Just try, okay? As much as you can when you’re wasted. And Vincent, absolutely, do not try to jump out of that tree. Don’t you even think about it._ ”

“Can’t tell me what to do, corded fucker-”

“ _Do not jump out of that tree, I swear to god. You’d better be grateful I’m not reporting this to the boss._ ”

A click. Scott’s voice stopped, Michael dropping his hand to his side, struggling for a few moments to stow the phone away and back into his pocket. He glanced upwards, barely making out the faintest gleam of two silver eyes. “You heard him, no- don’t jump.”

“Fuck him, I ain’t- ain’t no coward-”

“Not afraid of death?”

“We work among haunted fuckin’ animatronics, what’s a damn difference?” Vincent gave a sluggish chuckle. “Broken neck would probably be less painful-don’t think I’d feel a thing!”

“Goddamnit- if you can’t get down, that’s your fault for climbing-”

“Oh, you think I can’t- ain’t gonna get down?”

“Just fuckin’ stay still for a couple minutes, Scott’ll be here- they’ll both get you down-”

“Not on my life, they ain’t.” The tree branch shook as the two eyes disappeared for a moment, moving around the branches. “Come on, you’re down there, you can fuckin’ catch me, can’t you-?”

“That’s bullshit! We can’t even see like this, won’t be coordinated whatsoever-”

“I’m no coward, I’ll take the risk of a broken neck right now- you just gotta stand up, if I can get this right...”

“This will go terrible.” Despite his words, Michael started to stand up and away from the trunk, stumbling a bit further from the tree. “Can’t even see me, can you, fuckin’ grape-”

“Right in front of me, all clear- just be ready, I’m gonna let go in a moment-”

He giggled. “Can’t we just wait for Scott and Jeremy, won’t be long from now hopefully-”

“ _Never!_ ”

Michael laughed, despite his swimming head and vision, shaking his head slightly. “We’re so fucking dead-”

“Let’s see! Ready?”

“Fuck, why not at this point-!”

His words were suddenly cut off as a heavy weight collided with his chest, taking him completely by surprise. The air was knocked out of him as his back thudded against the ground, hands falling into the grass, the bottle rolling out of his fingers. But with his dullen senses, the only thing Michael really noticed was the person right above his eyes, laughing uncontrollably.

It wasn’t long until he was giggling too, taking in large gulps of air in between, euphoria flooding his mind. The rest of the world, already darkened, completely faded with hysterical joy taking over any last bit of rationality in his head. God, they would get in so much trouble even if Scott didn’t tell the boss- and the best part was, he didn’t care at all. The very prospect was insanely hilarious to him in the intoxicated state, not bothering to try and hide it.

“And no- not a single broken bone on me, fucker!” Vincent cackled, silver eyes gleaming with energy.

“Fuck you too!” Michael was still wheezing for breath, but his own laughter didn’t stop for a moment.

“And now Scott can get bitten by one of those robot fucktards.” He smirked. “None of you thought I’d do it- but I still fucking did, assholes!”

Even in his drunken state, Michael could see him clearly, now that his face was only a few inches away. That purple skin, the serial-killer smirk, the shining silver irises, the glistening sweat on his forehead and neck, the partially unbuttoned shirt outlining his shoulders and collarbone, the feeling of his fingers tightly holding his wrists to the ground-

_God, he’s hot…_

If he was sober, he would never have let that thought become fully formed. But being as drunken as he was, part of him didn’t care to try and hide the growing blush on his face.

“Still gonna call me a grape?” Their laughter had died down, but the wide grins stayed on both their faces.

“Still gonna call me a coward?” Michael retorted.

Vincent chuckled. “You are.”

“Bitch.”

“Asshole.”

“Dumbass.”

“Motherfucker.”

He sighed, the lopsided smile staying on his face. “Are you going to get off of me any time soon?”

“Do you want me to?”

Michael giggled. “Maybe not.”

“Ooh, what did I just hear~?”

“Fuck it, you’re hot.” The words tumbled out of his mouth, and even after he’d said it, he didn’t want to take it back. “What else is there to say?”

“Really?” Vincent chuckled. “Now I _know_ we’ve actually had too much to drink-”

“Fuck if I care.” He breathed, an airy whisper. “You are.”

“ _You’re_ calling me hot and _you_ don’t care, out of anyone-?”

“Just kiss me already, you bastard.”

“Gladly.”

Vincent barely had to lean forward for their lips to connect, still keeping his hands pinned against the ground. He could taste the slight sweetness from the wine on his mouth, and despite the fact that he’d had plenty of it to drink already, the flavor rushed through his senses again like fire. He didn’t resist for a moment, skin tingling with heat and excitement as their chests pressed closer together. The feeling was enough to make him intoxicated all over again, his soft lips entrancing and enticing him in deeper.

_Even when he’s drunk he’s a great kisser…_

It was a long while until they broke away, gasping for breath. But Michael was only aware of his silver eyes, irresistible pools of moonlight in the darkness. And those violet lips, the longer he kept staring at them, the more they pulled him in deeper. Despite the air he was instinctually taking into his lungs, he’d never felt so breathless before. A feeling of vulnerability was creeping through his mind, one that he didn’t try to will away, one that made him feel so… good. 

“Still don’t care?” There was a saccharine hint of amusement dripping through Vincent’s words, one that made his heart flutter with temptation.

“Kiss me again.”


End file.
